


Do That Again

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t any of Wally's business, especially when he was the one who avoided talking about that one time they’d kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzieonawhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieonawhim/gifts).



She flopped face down onto the couch in the Cave. She hated everything right now, and if the world was smart, it would stay out of the way. Of course, that worked a lot better at home than here.

“Bad training session huh?” The most annoying voice in the world asked.

“Wally.” Why. Why did it have to be him of all people? She turned her face slightly so she could glare at him balefully with one eye.

“You look beat, Artemis.” She grunted in acknowledgement. “Black Canary come up with some new evil training? You remember we all agreed to let each other know when-“

“It’s not training.” Artemis said quickly, then wished she hadn’t because now Wally would keep asking what was up. She could already see him open his mouth to ask. “It’s prom.”

Wally shut his jaw and blinked at her. “Prom.  _Prom_  has you looking like a mission just ground you up for dog food? It’s just a fancy dance party.”

“Gee,  _thanks_  Wally, not like I didn’t already know that.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I wasn’t going to go, cause it’s a waste of time and money, but…” She shrugged, as if that explained her change of heart.

“Okay,” Wally drawled, raising an eyebrow, “but why so tired over that? I mean, all you need is a dress and some shoes, right?”

He was going to be difficult about this. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, in an attempt to control her rising temper. It worked a little bit; she didn’t yell at him but she did release the full force of both her eyes glaring at him.

“Yes. A dress.  _Days_  before prom, and it has to be something I can move in _and_  be pretty.  _And_  be something I don’t mind getting ripped and torn if there’s an emergency mission. And  _then_  I have to find shoes that match and won’t make me turn an ankle while running, or worse,  _dancing_!” She was yelling at him after all. Oh well, he deserved it.

He didn’t run away in fear of her, damn him. “Dancing?”

"It  _is_  prom, kid annoying.” Artemis buried her face back into the couch cushion.

“ _Dancing_  is worrying you?” He sounded amused.

“… if you are going to laugh, do it elsewhere because otherwise I’m not going to be responsible for what happens to you.” She growled, voice muffled from speaking into the couch.

“Not laughing.” Now he sounded serious - though there was still a hint of laughter in his voice, and her fingers curled into fists just in case - and she felt him shift her legs so he could sit. “Why does dancing bother you?”

She rolled over to look at him. “Because.”

“Artemis. Do you have two left feet or something?”

“Seriously Wally? You think I’m worried about tripping? With all the training we go through?”

“Well, I worry about it.” He smiled at her, and her stomach flip flopped. She wanted to throw something at him so he would stop looking at her like that.

“You travel at like a billion miles an hour.  _You_  tripping tends to be spectacular.” Shit, now he was grinning at her.

“Yeah, it’s a different level of not fun at super speed. What is it then?” He watched her, grinning at her, eyes full of good humor. She looked away, blushing. She wished he wouldn’t look at her like that.

“It’s… it’s silly.” She mumbled, sitting up and crossing her arms. She drew her legs off of his lap and tucked them under her.

“So you aren’t going to tell me?” He mock pouted at her.

She opened her mouth to tell him off - this wasn’t any of his business, especially when he was the one who avoided talking about that one time they’d kissed, when he didn’t even get her a ‘for my friend’ card for Valentines, or, jerk that he was, didn’t ask her to his prom, already a week past. And yet he  _was_  a friend, and maybe he wouldn’t give her too much crap over this.

“Fine. It’s that I can’t dance.”

“Um,  _what_?”

She sighed loudly. Of course he wouldn’t understand. “Not like a normal teen. It’s pretty obvious that I’ve done martial arts when I dance.” He didn’t say anything to that, so she risked glancing at him. His face was scrunched up in thought, head slightly tilted as he stared at some spot above the tv. His lips moved as he silently repeated her words.

“I’d rather not stand out like that.” She explained at his confusion. He gave her a pained look.

“Artemis, you know a lot of people would kill for that problem? Like it’s not even a problem-”

That did it. She grabbed one of the pillows that M’gann insisted belonged on couches and shoved it into his face. He gave a cry of surprise and fell backwards. She followed, thoroughly pissed off, and whacked him with it twice more as he brought up his arms to guard his face. “Yes, because that is so  _helpful_ , kid ass!”

She whacked him again with the pillow before dropping it. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. “I just want to have a normal as possible dance, okay? And not have to bail out in the middle of a dance because of supervillains, or have to explain why I move differently from everyone else, or why I don’t have a date, and not worry about how much my dress costs, or how I’m going to do my hair, or, or…” She trailed off at the look on his face. “What?”

“You don’t have a date?”

“Is that a problem?” She snapped.

He winced. “No. Just… thought you’d have your choice of people to go with, if not having a date bothers you.”

“Yeah, I do. But the person I wanted to go with hasn’t shown any interest in being asked. And goes to a different school. There’s no way to even get a ticket for them by now even if they  _did_  say something.” He stared at her. She glared back.

“Oh.” He swallowed, and Artemis was suddenly very aware that she was straddling his lap, that he was holding her wrists loosely, and that he smelled nice. She deepened her glare in response.

“I… I messed up, huh?”

“Way to assume I’m talking about you, kid vain.”

“Tell me you aren’t.”

She clenched her jaw. Dammit, that was a dirty tactic. He  _knew_  she tried not lie to a teammate if she could avoid it, especially not after the mole debacle. Omit, talk around, or misdirect, maybe, but not directly lie.

“Artemis…”

“Okay, yes, I  _am_  talking about you. Not that it matters, since you don’t even care!” She jerked a hand free and jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

“What? Of course I care!”

“Then why haven’t you kissed me again?!”

He turned scarlet and turned his face away, avoiding her gaze. “I… that is, I…”

“… that’s what I thought.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“It’s okay, Wally, you didn’t have to. I already know you think kissing me was a mistake.”

“No I don’t!”

Artemis started to climb off of him, stiff with anger, but he sat up suddenly, grabbing her elbows. She barely refrained from hitting him.

“Wally, wha-” She cut herself off as he pressed a poorly aimed kiss on the edge of her mouth. He pulled back after a second and kissed her again, this time fitting his lips over hers properly. She almost protested when he drew back again to look at her, green eyes dark and unusually serious.

“I don’t think it was a mistake. And I care about you a lot. And I really, really,  _really_  like you.”

Her heart raced as if she’d just been running. She wondered if his was racing too. “Then why didn’t you…?” She began before trailing off.

“I was scared.”

“Scared?” It was her turn to scrunch up her face in confusion.

“Yeah. That you’d decide that I was… I dunno, that I was too  _me_  to deal with. And then you never said anything, so I thought that maybe you’d reconsidered, or that you’d moved on or something, and I… I was scared that you’d stop being friends with me if I said I wanted to kiss you again, so I, I just…” He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “So I tried to pretend that it was nothing.” He whispered.

“But it wasn’t.”

“Right.”

She considered this for a moment before speaking. “Then you, Wally, made a very bad choice.” He stiffened and began to draw away. She grabbed his shoulders to keep him close. “Because I am never,  _ever_  going to cut you any slack for  _anything_  again if you still want this.”

His eyes popped open and met hers. The intensity of his gaze made her blush, but she refused to look away this time. This was too important. “Yeah. Yeah, I want this. To be with you.” He said, smiling, after a few endless seconds.

Artemis smiled back at him. “Good.” After a moment, she added, “Wally? Kiss me again.”

“As you command.” Her eyes slid closed as he leaned forward slightly to kiss her mouth again, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek.

She made a soft noise of appreciation and slid her hands over his shoulders. Wally’s kisses were slow and sweet, in a way she wasn’t used to but really liked. Normally the people she kissed weren’t people she was looking for kisses like this from; tenderness from them meant the death of the relationship. But this was different, this wasn’t just making out with someone cute because she felt like it. It made her a bit nervous, because she wasn’t sure what would be too forward, since he said he was scared. Should she nibble on his lips? Should she use tongue? Maybe she could just suck on his lower lip a little bit - okay  _maybe_  not that, not yet, because the thought of doing that, and how he might respond, sent warm tingles down her spine.

Her fingers tightened on his back and she wiggled forward to try to eliminate the space between them as a compromise between wanting more and not wanting to scare off Wally with how much more she wanted. He made a noise low in his throat which sent even more tingles through her body. He broke the kiss and drew back, saving her from deciding if she should go ahead and jump him just a little bit right now.

"So, Artemis," he asked, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, "if I can manage to get a ticket to your prom, may I be your date?"

Despite her own red cheeks, Artemis gave him the best cool and steady ‘you have not affected me at all’ look that she could. “And what exactly makes you think you can get a ticket? It’s in four days; all the tickets are long gone.”

"Hey, I have connections."

"Having Batman assign you missions is not  _connections_ ,” she retorted. He just grinned at her. “But yes. If you can - and I’m not going to help you, mister ‘waits til four days before prom to ask’ - if you can get a ticket, and get a corsage to match my dress,  _and_  pay for dinner at an adequately nice restaurant… then you may be my date.”

"So demanding." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You won’t pay for any of dinner?"

"I’ve seen how you eat. I’m not bankrupting myself for one dinner with the guy who kisses me and then takes four months to admit he likes me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rested his cheek against hers and slid both his hands around to her back, holding her like she held him. "One more question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me? You didn’t exactly say." His breath tickled her ear and made her shiver a little.

"Mmm, I’m pretty sure you already know the answer to that."

"… Can I hear it anyway?"

"I like you, Wally." Artemis pressed her cheek against his. She felt his arms tighten around her. "Now. Kiss me some more. You have a lot of making up to do." He laughed and did as he was told.


End file.
